30 Day Otp Challenge
by Timeohlord
Summary: These are One-Shots of The Doctor and Rose. There will be the Eleventh Doctor, the Ninth, the Tenth, and the Meta-crisis. Angst, Fluff, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One: Hand Holding**

_**Made For**  
_

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I've done the otp challenge. This will be Rose and different Doctors. Those including the Eleventh, the Ninth, Tenth, and the Ten Two. Because I also group them together when it comes to Rose and him. So here's the first one being Rose and Eleven. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, or my beautiful otp. How unfortunate.

* * *

His hands aren't made to hold hers.

Well she's not here anyway, but the first thing he notices after saving the day and taking Amelia with him is his hands don't fit hers. His last regeneration his hands fit perfectly. Their fingers slip between each other's. Their palms pressed together, palm to palm. His fingers were slender and hers tiny but they fit well. Now he noticed his hands don't fit hers. He knows her hands and knows they wouldn't fit well. Maybe his body moved on from her. She's not here, no need to be a pretty boy just for her. He thinks about what she would've said if she saw him in this body. He could hear her voice.

"_A lot younger than your last one, you're a child now." _

"_Wait, your hair is longer. I like it, suits you well. Not like when I first met you."_

"_Bowties? They are so cool."_

That last comment was his ego speaking but he smiles anyway.

He occupies his time working on the tardis like old times. His fingers tingling like urging to hold something, or someone. He works harder, improving the tardis only little. His thoughts keep going back to her hands. He works more, the tardis tries to comfort him. He keeps working, faster, harder, but his hands keep tingling and they start to sting. He stops working and sighs. He gets up and rubs his hands together causing warmth between them.

"Doctor."

He jumps and turns around to see Amy, "Hello, Amy, can't sleep?"

"No, I slept, it's just I can hear you."

He looks at the tardis console and can see the wires he has torn apart. He also finally notices the music playing around him. When did he turn that on? "Sorry," he turns around and pressing some buttons, making the music turn off. "Would you like some tea to help you sleep? Heard tea makes people relax more." _Especially those British_, he thinks to himself before looking back at Amy.

Amy is giving him a concerned look, "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright," he smiles, "I don't get un-alright."

"I don't think that's a word," she laughs, "Are you sure? Don't you sleep?"

The Doctor walks to her, "I don't need sleep, Amelia, but you do." He turns her around and starts pushing her towards the corridors, "Get yourself a nice cup of tea and go back to bed. I'll keep the party down."

Amy turns around and gently takes his hands.

The Doctor's eyes widen a bit at the relief of someone else's hands. The tingling fading away.

"Doctor, if you ever are in need of a talk," Amy smiles up at him, "I'm around, okay?"

"Okay," he smiles back. He then nods, "Alright time for bed. Want my companion to get all the rest she needs." He turns her around again, letting go of her hands.

Amy laughs, "Alright, alright." She walks away and stops at the hallway. She turns around with a smile, "Goodnight, Doctor. Get some rest." She leaves.

The Doctor watches her leave before looking down at his hands. The tingling is gone. It could be possible he just needed another person's touch. Not just her touch. He smiles and nods. He goes back to the tardis console to fix her up.

Rose's hands were made for his. But The Doctor's were made for others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two: Cuddling**

**_Woman Wept_  
**

**Author's Note: **Not much cuddling for day two, it's at the end. But I don't expect the Ninth Doctor to be the cuddling type and I always wanted to write something for when they visited Woman Wept. Please enjoy and give reviews please, it would be helpful. This the Ninth Doctor and Rose.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my fantastic otp. So horrible.

* * *

"How cold is it going to be?"

"The more clothes you put on the better."

Rose nods and walks back to the tardis closet. The Doctor turns back around with a smile on his lips. He has a feeling Rose is going to love Woman Wept. A whole planet frozen to the core. The planet had two suns but one sun went super nova a long time ago, leaving the other sun left. Without two suns the planet froze, being made of mostly water it was easy to be frozen altogether. Some waves froze over causing a beautifully sight of large iced statues of waves over hundreds of feet high. She'll love it. He hasn't drove them there yet. He knew that Rose likes watching him drive the tardis. She was always so concentrated on all his movements like she was trying learn how to drive it. Not like she could just by watching, most of the things on the console are multi-purpose. He never thought of teaching her how to drive the tardis but the thought has come up. Maybe one day he will. He heard foot steps behind him and glances over to see Rose dressed up for the coldness. She is wearing a puffy pink jacket, zipped up to her colorful fluffy scarf. She is also wearing dark blue jeans with furry brown boots.

"I never felt more comfortable walking. What are these boots made of," Rose asks as she walks up to The Doctor's side.

He looks at her, "Made out of trees from Geeri. Don't worry though about the people there cutting them down. They only live for a day before falling to the ground. Many Geerions use the fur on the trees for clothing and other things."

She looks up in thought, "Trees with fur…" She looks at The Doctor, "So the Geerions have to keep planting trees everyday so they don't run out?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "When the trees fall they produce seedlings before dying. They plant themselves. Geeri being a rather cold planet the trees are good for the Geerions."

Rose smiles, "That's good for the Geerions." She then looks at her feet and moves them around, "And for me."

The Doctor smiles before looking back at the console. He starts the tardis up, his mind fills up with her song. He looks at Rose who is already holding onto the console. She grins at him, quietly saying she's ready for a bumpy ride. The Doctor nods and starts driving the tardis. The tardis shakes and they hold on for their lives.

* * *

Rose was ready. With everything she's seen before, she has always been ready for what was outside the tardis doors. The Doctor opens up the doors and goes out. Rose follows. Okay, maybe she wasn't always ready for what's outside the tardis doors. She gasps. In front of her is a whole ice land. It reminds of reading about the ice age in school. How everything was frozen. She shivers as she feels the wind pick up. She wishes she was the trees from Geeri but she had a feeling they would still be cold as well. Rose walks to The Doctor's side, "It's amazing."

The Doctor looks out, "Truly is."

Rose takes The Doctor's hand without knowing she did. The Doctor perks up at how cold Rose's hand is already. He digs in his pockets. When he pulls his hand out, he's got nothing. He hoped he had gloves in his pockets but he hoped wrong. He looks back at Rose, who's still looking out at the frozen planet. She then looks over at him and smiles excitingly, "Let's go look around." The Doctor nods. They both start walking, hand in hand.

"The planet's called Woman Wept," The Doctor says.

"Why," Rose asks as she looks around at all the waves above them. Her heart raced a bit because the waves looked like they would crash down on them any minute.

"The land were standing on is shaped like a grieving woman," The Doctor answers and continues, "The planet being mostly water, people call the waters her tears." The Doctor felt grief for a second before it disappeared. "Many tourists used to came here to surf among the waves and lay on the beaches," The Doctor takes a look around at the waves.

"How did it freeze over," Rose asks and looks at The Doctor.

"This planet used to have two suns but when one sun went super nova it left one sun to heat up the planet," The Doctor looks up at the sun as Rose did the same. The one sun didn't shine brightly enough to hurt their eyes. "This sun is weak, doesn't heat up as well as two of them. Woman Wept froze over after some time, making it inhabitable. Tourists stopped coming. Now it's an empty planet. No people just ice."

"No wonder why the planet weeps," Rose looks over at The Doctor, "It's all alone."

The Doctor looks at her, "You can say that."

"But now it has us," Rose smiles, her eyes smiling with.

"Yeah," The Doctor says, his hearts beat a tiny bit harder as he looks at Rose.

Rose looks up at him. She becomes warmer from his gaze.

They both smile before looking forward again. They walk awhile longer, each careful with each step, not wanting to slip. Even being careful with her somewhat slick boots Rose slips and falls. The Doctor wasn't ready and is dragged down with. She lands with a thud, another thud was heard besides her. She sits up with a groan. The Doctor is by her side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose winces as she touches her side, "Might have a bruise tomorrow, nothing bad."

"I have medicine back in the tardis to help bruising," he helps her up to her feet.

Rose takes a quick look around before nodding.

The Doctor watches her, making sure she could walk, and they walk back to the tardis.

* * *

The Doctor has Rose on the couch in the library. The fire place in front of her is lit up. She had changed into more comfortable clothes after taking a hot shower. She's wrapped up in a fuzzy dark blue blanket. Her legs curled up underneath her. She's has a hot cup of tea and is sleepily listening to The Doctor read a book. She just listens to the tone of his voice, the way it sways back and forth from different voices he reads. She sets down her tea and moves over to The Doctor. She lays her head on his shoulder. Rose doesn't feel him tense up at the sudden touch. She looks at the book he's reading, only seeing a blur of words. The Doctor stops reading and looks down at her, forgetting that most of the medicine he keeps in the med bay causes drowsiness. Especially the one he gave her for her side. He feels her breathing relax and her arms wrap around him. He moves slightly to give her room. He doesn't know what to do. It is an unexpected action he didn't think of happening with her. She's cuddling with him. He doesn't think to give back the same action instead he wraps one arm around her shoulders and continues to read. He'll be gone before she wakes. He thinks they could do this more often but doesn't think about it till later. Until he's a new man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three: Gaming**

_**Save Me Mario!**_

**Author's Note: **Wow this was so fun to write. This is the Tenth Doctor and Rose as you can tell. Reviews are always welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, Mario, or my otp. Terrible.

* * *

Rose was kidnapped and it was The Doctor's job to save her.

"It's a me a Doctor!"

The Doctor coughs and furrows his eyebrows, "I hope I never do that again." He looks forward in front of him. Laid out in front of him was Mario World. No, he and Rose did not get sucked in here on purpose, when was it ever on purpose? A nasty virus alien got into the game console in the tardis. It preyed upon gamers usually on Earth but it managed its way here into their game console. The one time The Doctor wants to play a video game with Rose and this happens. It had to be Mario too. The Doctor glares up above him, he hates the Mario music. Just over and over again. The same theme song. He's going to lose it. He must hurry to save Rose, not like she's being hurt or anything, he just wants to get out of here and away from this song. He starts running and hits the first few blocks. A mushroom falls down in front him, he dodges it swiftly. The Doctor doesn't want to find out what happens if he touches it. It makes Mario bigger but what would it make him? He shakes his head at the thought and keeps running. The first goomba comes towards him. It is much more terrifying to look at in real life. Its under bite shows its thick teeth. The Doctor defiantly didn't want to be bit by it. He takes a jump. He lands on the goomba's head and the goomba disappears with a pop. The Doctor smiles. He keeps running on his way to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

"GAHAHA! Princess Peach, your Mario will never find you," Bowser looks to Rose.

Rose folds her arms and glares at him, "Course he will, he'll go through all the castles, eventually defeat you, then save me. Simply really."

Bowser gives her a confused look before leaving her in her cage. Rose sighs. How did this even happen? First they were playing Mario, now they're in Mario and she's got to be the damsel in distress. She worries about The Doctor. When Rose played this game when she was young she had a hard time beating some of the levels and enemies. Even though The Doctor was The Oncoming Storm, could he dodge a bullet bill or run fast enough away from a chomp chomp? She looks around at her cage, maybe she can get out somehow. Usually when Mario comes to face Bowser, Princess Peach is by Bowser's side. Either Rose waits for Bowser to take her out of the cage or she gets out on her own. She starts shaking the bars on the cage, seeing if they were sturdy. They weren't going to break anytime soon. She crouches down to the bottom of the cage.

"Hello there," she looks at a loose screw. She grins.

* * *

The Doctor dodges the next bullet and the next. Bullet bills are a lot faster in real life, but then again they are bullets. The Doctor leaps onto one and jumps off it to the next platform. He lands on all fours before getting back up and running. He runs and climbs up a wall. He starts jumping from wall to wall to get up to the top. He grabs onto the ledge and drags himself up. The Doctor knows he's being weighed down by the overalls he's wearing. He already threw the hat into a hole. He keeps running even with his body starting to ache. He sees a green pipe and a sense of relief washes over him. He jumps in and down the pipe. When he comes back up he could see stairs leading up to the flag. He smiles and races up the stairs. He runs the last step and jumps off, grabbing onto the top of the pole. Above him a ding goes off and in 8-bit it says. '1-up'! He slides down the pole like a fire man. He goes to the castle to end the level. When he goes in he is back on the map. The Doctor still has a couple of levels before he reaches Bowser's castle. He hopes Rose is doing alright. He goes on to the next level, hearts beating out of his chest, ready for anything.

* * *

Rose was done and her fingernails were ruined. She didn't care, she was ready to leave this cage. She picks up the surprisingly not so heavy top of the cage. She crouches and tips it over. It falls with a loud clang. Rose winces hoping no guards heard her. She waits a few seconds before walking out of the cage space she was in. She had heard the guards outside the door to the room she was in. She wouldn't be able to get pass them. There are always secret passage ways. She starts to feel around the room, waiting to fall through some hidden hallway. She looks for a few minutes before she almost falls into the wall. She stops and smiles. She passes through the wall. In front of her is one gold question marked block. It could be anything. She doesn't know what any of the items would do to her. Would they have the same effect? This the only thing that can help her out for now. She goes under the block and jumps to hit it. When she hits it an item pops out. At the sight of it Rose knows she'll be able to take out the guards.

A shy guy and a koopa were standing guard by Princess Peach's door.

"Do you think we'll get a promotion if we do our job right this time," the shy guy asks.

The koopa smiles at him, "What could go wrong?"

The shy guy looks at him in shock, "I can't believe you just said that."

Just then the door to the room bursts open. The guards were turning around but not before they were hit with elbows. They both disappeared, the koopa turning into a shell. Rose was walking out the room with an exhilarating grin. She was glowing rapid colors and her eyes were smoking a bright gold. Rose was overwhelming with power, she was going to stomp every guard in this castle. She was going to be the main character of this game, the hero. She blurs forward. It's time to face Bowser and save The Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor was down a few lives but had enough to make it to Bowser's door. He was standing in front of the large doors. This was it. It was time to save Rose. He pushes open the doors and walks onto a platform. In front of him was a large, long bridge made of boards and rope. Across from him is Bowser. He's standing there, looking concerned. The Doctor notices Rose wasn't by his side. "Where's Rose," The Doctor growls. Bowser gives him a confused look. "Peach," The Doctor hisses.

Bowser glares and laughs, "I'd never tell you, Mario!"

"You don't have to tell him, I'm right here."

The Doctor turns around to see Rose but she was different.

She is glowing with color. She has a crazed look in her golden eyes. "I will save you, my Doctor," she says as she walks forward. The Doctor's eyes widen, _Bad Wolf. _But it can't be, he took it out of her. The Doctor reaches out to Rose. Rose stops and glares at him, "Don't touch me, you will die." He grabs her hand anyway. He let's go as his body flicks back and forth with another body. Then it's done and he's back to his last regeneration.

"Rose, stop," he speaks with a northern accent, "You don't need to do this."

Rose frowns and the rapid colors fade away from her body. Her eyes back to normal. She goes to The Doctor and touches his face, "Doctor?"

He smiles at her, "Hello."

"Hi," she gives a gentle laugh.

It's weird seeing the first face she saw of him. She then remembers something. "Oh!" She takes something out of her pocket. The Doctor watches her. She holds out a mushroom with white circles on it. "Here, take this," Rose holds it out to him.

"How are you not changing from it," he asks.

"If you're careful enough you can hold it," Rose nods to the mushroom, "Now take it."

The Doctor trusts Rose, he reaches out and touches the mushroom. He's flickering again with another body of himself. Then it's over. He's back to his latest regeneration. He grins at Rose and she grins back. Then they both turn to Bowser as he roars.

"ENOUGH! I don't know what's happening but I've had enough! I will have Peach! And Mario will die!"

Bowser presses a button on the ground in front of him and he's up in the air in a small clown faced helicopter. The Doctor looks at Rose and holds out his hand, "Let's do this together."

Rose smiles, "Together." She takes his hand and they race off towards Bowser.

* * *

They fall right out the TV screen. The Doctor falling first and Rose falling after. She lands on him. They both groan. Rose sits up and The Doctor's already up and unplugging the game console. He wags his finger at the game console, "You naughty thing. I'm taking care of you right away." The Doctor walks to Rose with the game console under his left arm. He helps Rose up to her feet. "Are you alright," he asks Rose.

Rose nods and looks at The Doctor, "How about you? You must have been through many levels before finding me."

"Nothing but child's play," he grins.

Rose smiles back. The Doctor walks off, talking as he went, "I'm taking of this creature right away, it won't be a problem again." _An alien caused this, _Rose thinks, _does make sense. _Rose looks up as something red catches her gaze. In the back of The Doctor's pocket is Mario's hat. Rose claps a hand over her mouth and muffles her giggling as The Doctor left. What a surprise he's in for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four: On a Date**

_**Knowing**_

**Author's Note: **I'm a bit tired so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy, I do love me some Tentoo and Rose. Also love first dates as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my cute otp. Damn.

* * *

The Doctor was fiddling with his bowtie that it was becoming a nuisance. Nothing went right with a suit and bowtie. He could recall many times where a suit like this was bad luck. But this wasn't the suit he usually wore, he has no access to that suit anymore. He just hopes this suit doesn't carry the same bad luck like his last. The Doctor does final checks on his hair, making sure it was nice. His hair didn't have the same effect now that he was human. His hair hung down a bit more. All he could think was more gel but if he added anymore he would look like a greaser. He messes with his bowtie one more time before finally settling with his look.

He nods at the mirror, "You can do this, Doctor. You've faced Daleks and Cybermen. You even faced The Master. You can do it."

A date. The Doctor was going on a date. If he was still a Time Lord he would get a control on his nerves more easily but being human he had no control. He was nervous. He was more jittery than usual. He went out of his room and down the stairs of the Tyler Mansion. Living with the Tyler's was the only home he had right now. It had only been a few weeks since Bad Wolf Bay and this is where he stayed. He went downstairs to where the kitchen was.

He had hoped no one was in there but Jackie was standing there with a cup of tea. She looks up at him and smiles, "Don't you look dashing."

"You don't think it looks like trouble," The Doctor asks while messing with his bowtie again, as if though it was choking him.

"What I do think is if you keep messing with that bowtie of yours it's going to fall off," Jackie walks to him and puts down her tea on the counter. She fixes his bowtie and glances down at his tapping feet. "No need to be so nervous, it's just Rose," Jackie says, finishing fixing his bowtie.

"That's just it," The Doctor looks down at Jackie, "It's Rose."

Jackie smiles up at him and goes back to her tea, "For how long you two been together for, there's no need for worry. You are the same man she fell in love with and she might be different but she's the same Rose you fell in love with."

The word love struck a chord in The Doctor's one heart which made it beat harder. He was about to ask how Jackie knows about that but he stops himself when he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around and sees Rose come into the light. His heart beats faster and his mouth goes dry. Rose is wearing a short one strap dress that go above her knees. It's black with ripples of yellow on the side in between. She's also wearing black high heels with buckles. The Doctor can't help but know she had gotten skinnier, maybe from her dimension jumping days. He's staring at her, admiring how her hair is turning back brown but was mostly blonde, blending in a perfect honey wood mix. She had just got a haircut the other day. Her hair reaches to the beginning of her neck. Rose has little make up on, only a light red lipstick, mascara and light black eyeliner. She's beautiful none the less.

"Doctor?"

He acknowledges that he's staring and coughs, "Right, ready then?"

She nods and smiles, "Always."

The Doctor holds out his arm and she takes it gratefully. As they walk towards the front door Jackie calls out to them.

"Good luck you two!" She then mumbles into her tea, "You both are going to need it."

* * *

Rose has such a knot in her stomach, she thinks it's going to be weeks before it goes away. She looks out the window of the car they are in. The Doctor is right next to her driving. Surprisingly he's a better car driver than he is at driving the tardis. She's chewing on her bottom lip as she thinks how this date might not go well. Every time she and The Doctor were in the same room they couldn't even look at each other, they spoke in small talk and went separate ways after. Ever since Bad Wolf Bay they haven't really talked. The Doctor said that his clone was him even though it felt like Rose was going on a date with a complete stranger. To him he might feel the same about her. She has changed since being without The Doctor for many years. Seeing more things than she has with The Doctor and learning about more to know how to deal with those things. Rose feels the car stop and she looks over at The Doctor but he's already out the car and before she knows it he's by her car door. He opens it and holds out a hand to help her out. She takes it with a thanks and he helps her out. She looks at where they are and her heart seems to stop. It's a chip shop. She hadn't eaten chips at all after losing The Doctor. The smell of them would make her want to vomit. This Doctor didn't know that. So she smiles before he could see her look of worry. "Our first date," she says, smiling, remembering the man she wishes was here. The Doctor grins at her and she remembers, this is the man she wishes was here. They start to walk towards the shop. Rose waits for the smell of chips to make her stomach twist but it doesn't. Instead she breathes in the smell and the knot in her stomach seems to relax. She smiles, "I haven't had chips since I lost you."

"Oh," The Doctor looks at her, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to-"

"No, no," Rose looks at him with a grin, "I don't want to go anywhere else."

The Doctor grins, "Okay! Well, we are only here to pop in and out anyway, I have another place we are heading to tonight."

"Two places," Rose questions before putting a hand on her chest, "You spoil me!"

The Doctor laughs and they go into the shop. The Doctor and Rose get their chips to go, but not before Rose popped one in her mouth and chewed with delight in her eyes. They go back into the car and drive off to their next destination.

* * *

They are laughing as they eat their chips and drink their wine. The Doctor had set up a picnic blanket on top of a hill far from the city. It was his plan to be far from the city, for without the city lights there are stars and he wants to tell Rose about the planets and stars again like old times. They were laughing as The Doctor ate and spoke quickly, "No, no, really, aliens that are just large eyes! They are psychic so if you ever see one it's just floating around. Friendly creatures they are."

"So you're telling me," Rose tries not to giggle so much as she speaks, "They _see_ into the future."

The Doctor almost spits out his wine and shakes his head laughing, "You're thinking precognition!"

"I'm thinking what," Rose smiles against the glass of wine in her hand, "I think you might have drank too much."

"You should know this, Rose!" The Doctor looks at her with eyebrow raised, "Most aliens have this. It's a power to see into the future."

"Oh sixth sense," Rose yells as she recalls it then she leans back, "I love that movie!"

They both laugh. Then they slowly stop laughing and they are quiet. Rose looks out to the stars for a while before asking, "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah," The Doctor looks up at the stars with her.

"You think the tardis piece The Doctor gave us will grow," Rose asks, hoping the answer is yes.

The Doctor takes another sip of his wine, "Maybe, there's no way of knowing." He then looks at Rose, "Do you miss him?"

Rose looks over at him and then looks down, "Yeah I do. But he's not here, you are."

"You want him here instead of me though, don't you," he asks.

She looks up at him, "No, because you are The Doctor."

They look at each other, the stars reflecting off their eyes. Then The Doctor reaches out his hands and holds Rose's face. He brings her head to his lips and kisses her forehead. Rose smiles at the touch. She lifts her head up and gives him a peck on the lips. The Doctor is in shock as Rose pulls back and looks at him with a grin. The Doctor tries to speak but nothing comes out. Rose looks away from him and points at one of the stars, "Tell me, what is that way?"

The Doctor licks his lips and looks at where she's pointing, "A planet called Toafu, most of the planet's made of grass lands, and many go there to discover new flowers…"

He keeps talking and Rose listens. She moves over to him rest her head on his shoulder. They take each other's hand. The Doctor and Rose together just as it should be even without the tardis. They still have things to share but for now they are the most content they have been in a long time. One day everything will be shared and known then maybe then the tardis will be grown and it will be them against the universe again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Five: Kissing**

_**Break the Curse**_

**Author's Note: **Oh no, kissing, the pure horror of writing it. Well on with it then. This is Nine and Rose also a friendly face. Enjoy! Also thanks for favoring and following!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my otp. The horror of it.

* * *

The Doctor had been injected by one of the aliens they were running away from and now he's unconscious and won't wake up. It was two days ago when he was injected but he didn't know. She didn't know. Not until he feel asleep and Rose tried waking him up. He didn't wake up. She was glad they had come to visit her mom hours before he fell asleep on the sofa. They had moved him to her bed. He was still breathing so that was a good thing. She didn't know what to do. It was hard enough that she had no idea what he was injected with but even harder not knowing if he will ever wake up. She sat by him, watching him sleep. She has never seen him sleep. He was usually awake. He didn't seem like he was sleeping peacefully but it didn't seem like he wasn't sleeping badly either. He was just asleep. Rose carefully caressed his forehead, making sure he wasn't getting sick from the injection. He wasn't warm or hot like getting a fever. He was a bit cold. Rose gets up and turns her fan down in her room. She sits back down and sighs.

"Doctor, what am I supposed to do," she asks to the unconscious man, "I don't know how to help you. What if you never wake up?"

She closes her eyes and can hear his voice saying a long time ago never ask what ifs.

Do what you can at the moment and what ifs will turn into what now?

Rose does all she can to make The Doctor comfortable for his slumber. She has done all she can do, maybe she will check the tardis again for any sign of help. Rose looks up at The Doctor, "What now?"

"Maybe true love's kiss will break the curse."

Rose looks up to see Mickey with two mugs in his hands in the doorway. Rose smiles at him, "Then you kiss him, prince."

"I wouldn't think he liked that very much even if it would save his life," he walks to Rose and hands her a mug. Rose takes it with a thanks and sips from it. "Your mom says you've been in here all day," Mickey said, "Want to get out for a bit? Go get some chips or a few drinks?"

Rose shakes her head, "I have to stay with The Doctor, he needs me."

"You've done all you can for now, Rose, come on let's get some fresh air," Mickey smiles, "We can go visit the tardis."

That's the ticket, the tardis. Rose nods and gets up, "Alright." They both walk out of the room but not before Rose takes one last glance at The Doctor.

* * *

The tardis lights were low, like she was saving energy. Rose stands by the console and strokes her, "He'll be fine." It wasn't like she'd get an answer from the tardis but it was reassertion. Rose will save The Doctor somehow.

Mickey is sitting on the jump seat, looking around, "What aliens were they?"

Rose looks to him, "Why?"

"Maybe he's got a book on them," Mickey says before taking a drink from his mug.

"No, I checked," Rose looks back to the console, "He said the Herotios went back to when the Earth was first created. The first big bang they were there. No books on them in the library."

"Why were you guys messing with these aliens anyways," Mickey asks.

"A princess from a different planet was kidnapped and we got the distress call searching for her. We tracked her down on Slinpa where the Herotios live. They took her for some reason but we didn't ask because we had to quickly leave without being killed. We got the princess and got her back home. I guess as we ran one of the Herotios was able to injected The Doctor with something," Rose sighs, "He didn't say anything about the race being able to inject anything, except something about mind control."

"He's being mind control to sleep," Mickey said, oooing as he did. Wiggling his fingers as well.

Rose laughs, "That wouldn't make sense." Then she furrows her eyebrows and looks at Mickey, "Would it?"

Mickey shrugs and downs the rest of his tea. Rose thinks about it. What did those Herotios want with the princess in the first place? When they were getting the princess there was one thing off. She was in a room full of sleeping Herotios. They didn't get up with the others who chased them away. Maybe they were being mind controlled into a deep sleep for some reason. What reason would it be? She thinks hard back to the room. Princess, sleeping Herotios, mind control. None of it goes together. It was like a game of what's different. Princess and sleeping….

"True love's kiss," she yells out loud, almost making Mickey jumps out of his seat.

"What," Mickey questions as he picks up his mug he dropped at Rose's outburst, "I was kidding about that."

"No, no," Rose turns to him, "When we saved the Princess she was going on about kissing but didn't really detail it. The Herotios were sick. The Doctor did touch one to make sure it wasn't going to wake. He must have gotten infected by what they had. So the Herotios had a cure and it was kissing. A kiss to break the curse!"

"How would that even work," Mickey gets up.

"Something with the chemicals between a kiss," Rose smiles, "Kissing causes a lot of chemicals in the body to rise. Those certain chemicals cure the infection. I think The Doctor can explain it better than me."

Mickey raises an eyebrow, "Who's going to kiss him?"

Rose goes still and her cheeks heat up. She has to kiss him.

* * *

Rose stares down at The Doctor. She becomes very warm and nervous. She had told Mickey to leave her alone with him. He teased her about not doing more than just kissing. She smacked the hell out of his shoulder and he left. She leans down to The Doctor and kisses his cheek. Maybe that would work. When she stands back up nothing happens. She'll have to kiss him on the lips won't she? She closes her eyes, she's glad her mother's out for the moment. It's not like Rose didn't think of kissing The Doctor before. She was attracted to him. He was a good man. Saving the world and showing her it at the same time. Rose sighs out, maybe he won't remember this. She leans over and holds his face tenderly. She presses her lips against his. She only wishes he kissed back but he's unconscious. His lips are warmer than the rest of his body and surprisingly soft. She feels something course through the kiss but it could've just been her. She releases the kiss and separates from him. She waits, hoping she was right. Then color highlights his face and his eyes flutter open. He sits up and looks around.

Then he looks to Rose, "What happened?" Rose throws her arms around him and hugs him. He tenses up but hugs back, "Hello."

"I'm glad you are back, Doctor," Rose pulls back to look at him, "You were asleep for a few days."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Asleep?"

"Yeah, you got infected by the sleeping Herotios when you touched them," she frowns, "But um, I…"

"I kissed you, boss."

Rose and The Doctor look to Mickey. Mickey walks in, "Rose here figured out the cure and it was a kiss. So I gave you quick kiss on the lips. Took a few minutes but you woke up."

The Doctor touches his lips with horror in his eyes. He wipes his lips off, "I'm glad I was asleep for that."

"You missed out," Mickey smiles.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and gets up, "I'll go get myself checked out in the med bay to make sure the infection is truly gone, I'll be back." He leaves, glancing to Mickey before shaking his head.

When he was gone Rose went to Mickey, "Thanks."

"It's nothing, babe," Mickey says.

She hugs him and he hugs back. "I owe you one," Rose says, grinning up at him.

"Nah," Mickey smiles, "But you can make me a cup of tea that would be fine."

"I'll get right on that, prince," she grins wider and leaves.

Mickey shakes his head and follows her.

* * *

The Doctor is walking back to the tardis, feeling his lips. They kept tingling, urging for touch. It couldn't have been Mickey who kissed him. If the Herotios were sick with what he thinks it is then the chemicals that had to rise to cure it was a kiss from someone he has to be attracted to. It wasn't Mickey nor was it Jackie. He shivers at the thought. The only other person was... He looks back to the flat. The tips of his ears turn pink at knowing who kissed him. No wonder why his lips are urging for more. He turns around and keeps walking to the tardis. He smiles before going into the tardis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

_**The Doctor to the** **Rescue**_

**Author's note: **This a rewrite of a fic I did a long time ago but I never actually published it here. And I changed it a lot rewriting it. This is pretty short but I like it. This is Tentoo and Rose. It is a baby fic. If you are into that read and enjoy. If not, sorry, I like to imagine Tentoo and Rose having a child together. Well enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my parenting otp. How bad that is.

* * *

The Doctor wakes up with wide tired eyes when the cries of his child comes from down the hall. He bolts up and out of bed. He puts on the nearest pair of pants and shirt. If there was an intruder he didn't want to face a threat with only boxers on. He grabs his sonic screwdriver from the bedside drawer and runs to his baby. He skids into the hallway and runs down it to his daughter's room. The Doctor turns into it, sonic drawn out. His face goes oncoming storm as he hisses, "You even dare hurt my daughter you are messing with the wrong family."

He looks around the room and there was no threat. He scans the room and his daughter is still crying. He nods, satisfied with knowing nothing was going to take his daughter. He hears footsteps coming from the hallway. He aims the sonic at the door, ready. Then Rose comes in and groans at the light from the sonic screwdriver hitting her face.

"What are you doing," her voice groggy as she shields from the light.

The Doctor puts down the sonic, "What are you doing awake, Rose?"

"Our child is crying," she walks over to their daughter and picks her up.

Her daughter stops crying immediately. She puts her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it. Rose looks over at The Doctor, "What were you doing?"

"I was scanning for, um," he looks down, ashamed, "Intruders?"

"And what," Rose raises an eyebrow, "Face them with a sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor looks to his sonic and mumbles, "Maybe…"

"All Donna needs is a diaper change," Rose sighs, "At least it's not bad."

"Oh," The Doctor looks up.

Rose nods and smiles, "Were you also going to face the intruders in my pink sweatpants?"

The Doctor's eyes go wide and he looks down at what he's wearing. It's Rose's pink sweatpants that she only wears around nighttime because it says bubble bum on the back of them. He is also wearing one of her laced purple tank tops. He looks to Rose, "That was the plan, yes."

Donna giggles, thumb still in her mouth. Rose smiles at her and back at The Doctor, "We could trade, your shorts are comfortable." Rose is wearing The Doctor's gym shorts he usually wears to run and she is also wearing one of his long sleeved PJ shirt that has a cartoon jam jar on it.

"I do like how it fits," The Doctor turns around and rubs his butt.

Rose grins, "Oh yes, fits quite nicely."

The Doctor winks at her before turning back around. He reaches out his hands, "Here let me change her, you go back to bed."

"It's already seven," Rose looks to the clock in the room.

The Doctor looks at the clock and frowns. He does miss his time sense. He still has it but it's not as good as it was when he was a Time Lord. He scratches the back of his neck and nods to Donna, "Well if you got her I'll just be on my way to bed…" He turns around and walks quickly out of the bedroom.

"You've got work in thirty minutes!"

"Thirty five minutes," he yells back before heading back to bed.

Rose rolls her eyes and whispers, "Smart ass."

She looks to Donna who is looking up at her, "Are you ready to be changed and go eat breakfast?"

Donna smiles and nod, her ginger hair moving back and forth. Rose smiles and takes her daughter to go change her. In the back of her mind she keeps thinking about The Doctor's bubble bum. They did have thirty five minutes. She shakes her head, they also had an early lunch break at twelve. She'll bring the sweatpants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Seven: Cosplaying**

_**Bad Wolf Comics**_

**Author's Note: **This is Rose and Eleven as well as Clara being really happy about where she is. Please enjoy and leave reviews. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, any of the mentions Comic book characters, or my otp. Sigh~

* * *

It did make sense that an alien would be hiding out here. Most of the people looked alien but they were all human. London Comic-Con was wear people cosplay all types of people from movies to comic books. The Doctor stayed in his own outfit. Clara went off as a female Captain America, The Doctor guessed she had always wanted to go to Comic-Con when she was a teenager. She went to all the panels to see if anything was off, but The Doctor thinks she's just there for the actors and actresses. He didn't mind, she can go have fun.

This alien, a Dilt, was nothing but a harmless traveler. Still The Doctor had to make sure it didn't have other plans than just visiting the Big Ben. He held out his sonic screwdriver, waiting for it to let out a high pitched buzz detecting the alien. But it hasn't gone off yet. The Doctor passes by a booth and keeps walking. He stops, eyes wide. He backtracks and goes to the booth. Over the booth in big letters was, "BAD WOLF". The Doctor's hearts stop. He breathes out.

"Oh no."

* * *

Clara used to read Comic books ever since her mother passed away. She had a connection with most of the super heroes, losing their parents or loved ones was one of the connection. She especially was in love with Captain America just something about him made her love him. Now she had a chance to cosplay as him. It made her extremely happy even if she was here to help The Doctor look for an alien. She hasn't been caught up with most shows but she has been watching any movies she can in the tardis movie room. She's even watched the movies from the future.

The Doctor would probably not care if she spent some time getting autographs. She was looking down at the stuff in her bag. She doesn't notice someone looking down as well coming right towards her. They both bump into each other. The other person didn't fall but Clara did. She hit the ground with a humph. The other person, a woman, starts to apologize.

"I'm so sorry," she starts and reaches out a helping hand.

Clara takes it and smiles, "It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The woman nods and looks back down at what was in her hand. It was some type of phone. Clara has never seen it before. She then examines the woman. The woman was blonde, wearing a dark blue leather jacket with a long pink tank top underneath it and dark jeans leading to her combat boots. She also had something around her shoulder, looked like a large gun.

"Who are you cosplaying as," Clara asks, with intention on finding out who this woman is.

The woman looks up from her phone and smiles, "Ever heard of Bad Wolf?"

Clara shakes her head, but in the back of her mind it feels like she has.

"I'm cosplaying Rosie Skyler," she smiles wider, "It's a new comic book that just came out. You should go check it out." She points behind her, "The booth is a few booths down and-" She doesn't finish as the device in her hand goes off, giving off a sound that reminded Clara of the sonic screwdriver. "It was nice meeting you," the woman says, eyes filled with worry, "Sorry about bumping into you and everything. Must be off now." She then runs off, holding out the device as she does.

Clara watches her, but loses sight when the woman turns a corner. Clara knows something's up with the woman. She just doesn't know what.

"Clara!"

Clara turns around to see The Doctor running towards her, a comic book waving in his hand. Clara raises both eyebrows and starts walking to him. The Doctor reaches her in no time, "We've got a problem!"

"You found the Dilt," Clara asks.

The Doctor waves the comic book in her face, "Bigger than that!"

Clara notices the words Bad Wolf on it. She smiles, "Oh someone just told me about these. Said that they are new. She was actually cosplaying one of the characters. Rosie Skyler, I think it was." She's looking down in thought with lips twisted. When The Doctor doesn't say anything in return she looks up. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. "What," Clara questions.

"Rose," is the only word to come out of his mouth. He looks around, "Did you know where she went?"

"She ran away, seemed off to me," Clara furrows her eyebrows, "You know her don't you?"

The Doctor doesn't answer and runs off.

Clara calls after him, "Doctor!" He turns the corner where the woman went. Clara frowns and runs after.

* * *

Rose was here to be quick and out of here before anything happens. The Dilt she was looking for was dimension hopping like she was. They had answers to some of her questions and she was to capture them. When the scanner went off detecting another alien she knew it was time to leave. She was in the wrong time for her to find The Doctor yet. Even if she really wanted to see him, she had a feeling it wasn't her Doctor. The wrong Doctor. She runs out of the building and into an alleyway. She had hid her gear behind a garbage can, hiding it behind trash bags. She goes to the garbage can and moves it out of the way. She throws the trash bags to the side. Her gear is still there and she sighs in relief. It was time to go.

Lucky she's been here for some time that her gear had time to recharge. She puts it on her back, maneuvering her gun out of the way. She looks at the scanner in her hand and it connects to the gear. In a bright chirpy voice it says, "Dimension Cannon ready." She hears footsteps. They were hard, hitting the ground with determined force. She hesitates. Just one look at him. That's all she needs, some hope that she makes it to her Doctor in time. She has her finger hovering over the button to leave. _One little second that's all_, she tells herself then she'll go.

The footsteps start to slow down. Rose's breathing become ragged. She shakes her head, it's time to go. With one push she's pulled away from the alleyway and into another universe. She looks around and sees from far away a crime scene. She drops her gear hurriedly with her gun and runs to the crime scene. As she comes closer a familiar red head is standing by and that's all Rose needs to know that she's in the wrong universe.

* * *

The Doctor turns the corner of the alleyway but no one's there. She left. He sighs, what was he even going to say to her? He couldn't make her stay, she had a job to do. He leans against a wall and slides down. He closes his eyes, calming down his hearts. He hears footsteps approaching him.

"Are you alright," Clara asks as she comes to stand in front of him.

"I'm always alright," he opens his eyes to look at her.

Clara is frowning at him. She shakes her head and comes to sit next to him, "I know you. You're not alright."

"I'm not," The Doctor looks forward.

"Who was she," Clara asks, looking at The Doctor.

"A ghost," The Doctor says. He looks over at Clara, "A ghost that haunts me from the past."

Clara gives him a sad smile and holds his hand to comfort him, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiles at Clara, "I can't seem to let her go."

"Is she happy," Clara wonders out loud.

The Doctor nods, "I like to think she is."

"That's all that matters then," Clara leans her head on The Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor's laughs lightly, "Yeah."

They fall into silence before The Doctor stands up, helping Clara to her feet. They both smile at each other and start to go down the alleyway, leaving the ghost behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Eight: Shopping**

_**Time Travel Pains**_

**Author's Note: **Once again this is an idea from an old fic I never finished. This has Rose and Ten. Also another two who weren't expected to be there. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my otp. Very sad.

* * *

Rose was watching The Doctor, her eyebrows raised. The Doctor is chewing slowly. He's got a calm expression on until his eyes go wide. He spits out the jelly baby that was in his mouth and starts rubbing the taste off his tongue. Rose laughs. She takes the green colored one out of the bag and pops it in her mouth.

"No!" The Doctor reaches for her but the jelly baby is already in her mouth.

She chews and nods. Then she laughs, "Pear?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "Nastier than Slitheen farts."

Rose takes a handful of jelly babies and pops one in her mouth. She hums in delight. The Doctor pops one in his mouth and hums as well. They start walking around the mall they came to shop in. The planet they landed on was a pit stop. Then Rose suggested going to the mall to get some more things for the TARDIS that the TARDIS didn't provide. Like more shoes her size, in women's, not men's. And shampoo that didn't turn her hair into grass. They didn't get far when The Doctor spotted a candy shop. He then bought three bags of jelly babies, saying "just in case we lose one."

Rose stops by a shop and looks at the sign. "Shoes for Toes," she says, and thinks on how she had heard this before. The Doctor stops by her, "There you go! Says here…" He looks at the sign on the front of the shop, "Shoe sizes ranging to 1 and 44 for those big feet aliens." He looks at Rose with a grin. His grin falters at the look on Rose's face. She's wide eyed with mouth gaping open. She licks her lips and looks to The Doctor.

"I know this store because I've been here before."

"Before," The Doctor furrows his eyebrows.

The Doctor only needs a second before it clicks. He looks around before spotting a leather jacket on a big eared man. The Doctor drags Rose around the corner. They hide. Rose hisses.

"We're here."

* * *

Rose notices a blur to the left of her view. She purses her lips together in thought as she thought she saw two familiar looking people to the side. But when she looks no one's there. She squints and swears she saw someone. The Doctor notices her looking over across to the other side of the mall.

He smiles, "Ah, there you go! Shoes for Toes, have sizes ranging from 1 to 44 for big footed aliens." The Doctor then looks down at Rose's feet, "You may need something over 44 though."

Rose turns to glare at him and smirks, "What size ear muffs do you need? 67's?"

The Doctor frowns and nods to the store, "Let's go."

They start walking over there. Rose's still looking to the corner. Then two figures come around the corner. One's a brown haired woman with a long dress flowing down to her knees. The other's a man wearing a cowboy like hat, hiding his face, and wearing sunglasses. The Doctor looks to the two.

Rose looks up at him, "Do you think they're trouble?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "Looks like harmless travelers to me." He then looks down at Rose, "Do _you _think they're trouble?"

Rose shrugs, "I don't know, I just feel something off about them."

They make their way over to the shoe store. The other couple passes by them. Rose and the other woman glance at each other. The Doctor looks over to the man, but the man keeps his head down. Then they are passed each other and the other couple are gone.

"I swear that I've seen them somewhere before," Rose tells The Doctor.

The Doctor is looking behind them at where the couple went, "Yeah."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walk around the corner. Rose breathes out, "Oh my god."

"At least our disguises work," The Doctor took off his hat and glasses.

Rose takes off the wig, "Why do you have a wig with you anyway?"

"Emergencies?" He questions and shakes his head as he stuffs the hat and sunglasses in his pocket, "I have no idea what goes in and out of my pockets."

Rose hands him the wig and he takes it as well to stuff in his pocket.

"The dress we bought helped," Rose looks at her dress, "Gladly no one was around the corner, it was just us."

The Doctor looks up at Rose and nods, "Yeah." He remembers how easily Rose slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. He swallows and looks back to his pockets, "We should be leaving now, not to risk another chance running into past us."

Rose nods and they take each other's hand. They start walking but not before Rose gasps.

"I forgot my bag," she lets go of The Doctor's hand, "I have to go get it!"

"Rose, we can't risk it," The Doctor frowns.

"I'll run."

The Doctor sighs, "Hurry."

Rose turns and runs to the corner she and The Doctor hid behind. She didn't get far when she ran into someone coming out of the shoe shop. She falls to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

She holds her head, "Yeah, mate. Sorry for running into you." She looks up, "Uh..."

The Doctor, her old Doctor, is standing over her. "I had a feeling it was you."

Rose doesn't know what to say. The Doctor holds out his hand. She takes it hesitantly like it could actually not be there at all. He helps her to her feet, "I would get out of here before you come out of the shop."

Rose can't seem to form any words. She wants him to keep holding her hand like he was right now. But she has to go back to her Doctor, who was this Doctor, but different face and body. Why did time traveling have to be so complicated? She looks down before looking back at The Doctor, "You should get some ear muffs, the next stop is going to be terribly cold." She releases his hand and turns around, running back to her Doctor.

Her old Doctor is stunned and wants to call after her but his Rose comes out of the shop. She's holding a bag full of shoes, "You were right! 45 is my size!" She looks at The Doctor with a grin.

The Doctor looks back at her with a smile, "I told you."

Rose takes his hand and they start walking away. The Doctor couldn't help but glance behind them.

* * *

Rose is back around the corner with her Doctor. "Where's your bag," The Doctor asks.

"Someone stole it," Rose mumbles, looking down.

"Oh," The Doctor frowns, "I'm sorry."

Rose looks up and smiles, "It's alright except the bag had our jelly babies in it."

The Doctor's gasps, "No!" He glares and starts going off, "This is just plain horrible! We have to find the culprit, do you think it was me? Did I do such a nasty deed like that?"

Rose giggles at him and takes his hand, "Come on, let's go back to the TARDIS, there must be some there."

The Doctor stops talking, "I never thought to look."

They start to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you ever buy ear muffs?"

"No, don't need them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Nine: Hanging Out with Friends**

_**Different Than The Usual **_

_**Author's Note:** _Sorry for not updating and all. I was with my girlfriend for the weekend and I just wanted to spend all my time with her and not writing so that explains not updating. I'm just going to leave where I left off on day nine instead of uploading three chapters in one day, I don't think you can do that anyway. This is Tentoo and Rose and some good friends. Please enjoy! And leave reviews if you can!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my otp. Terrible that is.

* * *

He didn't know if they could actually be here. Rose's counterpart wasn't here, well her counterpart was a dog. Mickey had Rickey. But for Donna, Martha, and the others to actually be here as well is a long shot. The Doctor sat at his computer in his room. It would've been better to use the Torchwood base but Pete wouldn't let him back in for what happened last time. He did not start that fire or the other fire. Or the other one after those. The Doctor stares at his computer screen, not sure what to type. He could type in their names but Mickey was Rickey here so their names could be different. He groans as he leans back from the keyboard. He runs his hand through his hair, not knowing what to type.

Then in the corner of his desktop a notification goes off. He reaches forward and clicks on it. It's a chat from Rose. He opens it.

**From** rosesrred

**To **doctorsrblue

**R: **After work would you like to grab dinner with some friends of mine?

The Doctor thinks for an excuse before typing:

**D: **I've some research to do for Pete so…

He waits for a reply. A ding goes off.

**R: **Pete put you out of the job, remember those fires?

**R: **Also I think you would like to meet my friends.

The Doctor types in some letters before erasing them. He does it again. He sighs and types:

**D: **Alright! Sounds like a plan! Make it 7?

He waits and gets a reply.

**R: **I'll pick you up then! Love u! 3

The Doctor rolls his eyes and with a smile types:

**D: **Love u 2! 3

He logs out and looks at the clock on the computer. It was a quarter till seven. He got up and went to go get ready.

* * *

The Doctor doesn't expect a Torchwood car to show up. The Doctor's heart seize up, did something happen to Rose? He slowly walks to the car. The passenger window rolls down. The Doctor gaps at the person in the driver seat.

"John, right," the man who looks like Jack asks.

The Doctor nods and licks his lips, "Yup, that's me."

"Rose said she had some things to take care of, so she asked me to pick you up," Jack smiles.

The Doctor mumbles, "I bet she did." He gets into the car and buckles up. He looks to Jack.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness," the man grins.

The Doctor is shocked out of his mind and can't find any words so he asks, "No captain?"

"Captain," Jack questions with a raised eyebrow, "If you want, you can call me Captain." He winks at The Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes grow wide and he laughs, "Got to buy me a drink first."

"I'll remember that," Jack grins and starts the car.

The Doctor just couldn't believe it, Jack was here. He didn't think Jack would be here. There is only one Captain Jack and he's in a different universe. But maybe there's a lot more Jack's out there. The Doctor frowns at the thought, those poor universes. He glances over at Jack who speaks up.

"I never see you around Torchwood," Jack's says as he turns a corner, "Why is that? No one mentions a John Smith." He glances over at The Doctor, "Sounds like a made up name to me."

Just like the Jack in other universe he's not dumb. The Doctor nods, "I usually go by The Doctor."

"Oh," Jack smiles, "You're the alien expert I hear about." He stops at a red light and checks The Doctor out, "You're alien aren't you?"

The Doctor froze, he didn't know what to say.

Then Jack laughs and smacks The Doctor's shoulder, "It's alright, Rose told me about you. I just wanted to mess with you. She also told me about the other universe. So there's another me? You knew him?"

The Doctor's eyes are wide and he nods.

"Tell me about him," Jack looks forward and starts driving again.

The Doctor looks to his hands, "He's a flirtatious, screw anything, immortal ass."

Jack looks to The Doctor, "He's immortal?"

"Things happened," The Doctor smiles, "But he's not you, remember that."

"Of course," Jack points to himself, "There's only one Jack Harkness and that's me."

The Doctor felt like that would've been the exact same thing Jack would've said.

The car stops and they both get out. The Doctor looks up at the small Chinese place. He can see Rose inside speaking to another woman. He stops in his tracks.

"Martha?

* * *

Rose hears a car pull up. She looks to the window and sees The Doctor standing there, staring across from her. Martha looks his way too. "He's handsome," Martha smiles and waves at The Doctor. The Doctor waves back.

"He's also taken," Rose's jealousy perks up, "But if you want you can take Jack."

Martha laughs, "Like I want anything to do with that man. Rather take Owen over him."

The Doctor walks into the restaurant and the women stand up. Rose smiles and walks to him. She gets on her tip toes and pecks a kiss to his cheek. The Doctor returns the gesture with a kiss on the forehead. He then goes to Martha. Martha holds out her hand but The Doctor drags her into a hug. He gives her a hug that makes her wonder what relationship he had with the other Martha. She hugs back.

They release each other and Martha smiles, "I'm sure you already know, I'm Martha."

"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor smiles and his eyes shine, "Aw Martha Jones."

"It's actually Martha James," Martha gives him a sad smile, "Not Jones."

"Right," The Doctor smiles, "You're different."

Martha doesn't like what he says so she sits down and goes quiet. Rose passes by him with a hiss, "You cock." She goes to sit next to Martha. Jack smiles at him, "Never going to let that down." And makes his way to sit across from the girls. The Doctor sighs and takes a seat next to Jack.

* * *

They are the loudest and only people there at the restaurant. Jack is telling a story that Rose and The Doctor already heard but don't care to hear it again. Martha is laughing, hanging onto every word he says.

"And then the man yells, 'I lost my lizard!'"

They all laugh together. The Doctor hasn't been this relaxed around people for months and now he had Martha and Jack back. But that leaves the question of where some of his other friends are. He looks up at Rose. Rose feels him looking and grins at him. He smiles back. Someone's phone goes off.

"Oh that's me," Martha opens up her purse and grabs her phone. She answers, "Hello?" The others watch her as she listens. She moves the phone away from her ear, a loud female voice coming from it. "I have to go," she frowns, "Family business to take care of."

They all stand up to give their goodbyes to Martha. "Take care," Rose tells her as she hugs her.

"You too," Martha smiles and then whispers, "Be careful of that guys of yours, heard aliens are tricky."

Rose smiles, whispering back, "Especially him."

They both laugh.

The Doctor smiles at Martha. She smiles back.

A smack rings out among the small place.

The Doctor's rubbing his cheek and looking at Martha who's glaring.

"Don't ever compare me to another person again," she frowns, "I'm not them. I'm me. And there's only one me."

Jack is about to speak up but Martha glares at him and he goes quiet. Martha smiles at The Doctor, "We'll be good friends one day but until then you're the biggest arse I've ever met." She then turns around and walks away.

The Doctor stands there, stunned. Rose is hiding her smile by looking down.

Jack looks around, "Anyone up for some bed room fun?"

The Doctor turns to glare at him.

"Right, bed time for me," Jack grins and moves around The Doctor to get out. He hugs Rose, "See you around, Rosie." Rose hugs back, "See you around." Then Jack leaves with a wink to The Doctor.

The Doctor sits down, taking in what happened.

Rose sits down across from him, "They are different."

"Very different," The Doctor says still rubbing his tender cheek. He looks to Rose, "Did you find anyone else?"

Rose frowns and shakes her head, "No, not yet." She then smiles, "But we will. Hopefully they aren't a dog." Rose nods to the door, "Want to go put some ice on your cheek? Seemed like she gave you one of Jackie's slaps."

The Doctor thinks then nods, "That would be helpful."

They both stand up and walk out of the place. Rose takes his hand and says, "I only wonder how this universe's Donna is like." At the thought The Doctor goes pale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Ten: With Animal Ears**

_**Animal Like**_

**Author's Note: **We've gotten into a weird category. So yeah. Okay. This is Ten and Rose. It's short because I don't have the motivation to do something longer for this day. Also it's nice this way. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or my otp. Oh well.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't help but tap his foot against the floor. He moans out and clenches his teeth to stop the sound coming from his mouth. He starts to growl under his breath, "Stop it-" But he starts tapping harder as Rose scratches behind his ear faster.

"I used to have a cat who loved being scratched behind the ears," Rose says, smiling.

"I don't like cats," The Doctor hisses between his teeth. He gasps when Rose moves down a bit. He moans aloud and starts to purr. His eyes are closing as he grins, "That's perfect…"

"You mean purrrrfect," Rose barks out a laugh. She stops to cover her mouth and her own ears flatten down against her head.

The Doctor frowns at the loss scratching and looks up at Rose, "Did you just bark?"

Rose nods and looks down. Ignoring his question, asks, "You said this will go away in two months?"

"Two months or less," The Doctor stands up, "Sorry I didn't stop you from eating those berries, couldn't even stop myself. Not until I learned they were Catog berries, but until two months we are stuck with these ears and urges." He looks to Rose and can't help but hiss. Rose growls back. They both look away at the same time saying, "Sorry." They look down. "This is going to be tough," The Doctor slowly looks up at Rose, "But we'll get through this. We've been through worse."

Rose looks to him with a smile, "But being part dog and cat? That's in the top five."

"Oh yeah, top five defiantly," The Doctor grins then moves closer to Rose. He whispers, "I wonder where your favorite scratching spot is."

Rose blushes. Then The Doctor picks up Rose and lays her on the couch. He starts scratching all over. All Rose can do is bark out laughs and growl at some spots he scratches. The Doctor then scratches her right side and Rose starts to look up, a moan releasing from her lips. Her eyes flutter shut. The Doctor scratches harder, making Rose arch into him. She then barks when he goes up. She kicks him in the face and he falls down onto the ground.

Rose leans over to the side, "Sorry, I guess you found my worse spot" She sees The Doctor's position and covers her mouth to stop any laughter from escaping. The Doctor is on all fours. He stands up and swallows his embarrassment. He looks to Rose, "You say nothing to no one."

Rose nods, even though she's grinning behind her hand. Rose moves her legs for The Doctor to sit down. He shakes his head and the gesture and sits on the floor. Rose raises her eyebrow in question. He shrugs, "A lot more comfortable."

Rose stretches down to the floor with him. She sits by him. They both look to the TV. They were in the library. But it wasn't winter time so the fireplace was replaced with a TV. The TV turns on and a bouncing ball is being shown. The Doctor furrows his eyebrows, "What?" He then sees the corner of the TV, saying DogTV. The Doctor looks up and fakes laughs, "Oh very funny!" Rose can't help but giggling. Then the TV changes to a fishing channel. Rose frowns, "So not funny." The Doctor turns off the TV with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose scoots over to The Doctor and lays her head on his lap. She yawns. The Doctor smiles at her, "You're not a lap dog Rose." She shrugs and curls up in his lap the best she can. The Doctor looks to her and wants to sleep as well. He moves her off. She frowns and looks to him. He goes over her then lays down, having his head on her stomach. She smiles and he smiles as well. Slowly they both fall asleep into a nice cat nap.


End file.
